ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Derek Wellings
Derek Wellings (born on September 10, 1968) is an American Professional Wrestler once known as "The Impetuous" Rahab. Currently, Derek wrestles at Extreme Wrestling Corporation and is helping restart the once GREAT fed. He is also current reigning EWC Tag Team Champion with Xplode. Since 2006, Derek has been in many places, he was inducted in the Hall of Fame Northern Championship Wrestling in 2009, and retired in 2010 from NCW. In 2016, he retired from Extreme Wrestling Corporation (EWC). Currently, he's touring different independent promotions. Early life Derek Lynn Wellings was one of three triplets born to Richard White Wellings and Sharon Lynn Crawford-Wellings on September 10, 1968. He is of German and Irish Decent. He was the first born and first son with his identicle twin brother Hans Wellings and his fraternal sister Sarah Leslie Wellings. His family is of Amish Decent. Throughout school, Derek was always an prodigy at Latin and Spanish along with English as his favorite classes. His siblings however would be the only two to go to college, he chose an different path from them however. His family has an long history of serving in the United States Armed Forces, like his father at the age of 17 he decided to enlist (with parental permission) in the United States Army. In the United States Army After graduating from Fort Benning in Georgia as an 11 Bravo, Infantry Foot Soldier at the rank of Private First Class, he would be stationed around the United States and the world. He would occasionally find time to watch wrestling tapes in the barracks when he wasn't out on an mission. During his first five year enlistment, he would obtain the rank of Sergeant, and be stationed in five different countries including Korea, Syria, and Saudi Arabia. Some time after his twelfth year in service, he would obtain the rank of Master Sergeant but spend most of the time as an First Sergeant. During this time he would win several of the military highest honors including the Distinguished Service Medal, Distinguished Service Cross, and Legion of Merit. He currently is being reviewed for the Medal of Honor. Military Achievements Derek Wellings was such an great soldier, that he would earn many military achievements. All would be forever with him, however several in particular he is still very proud of to this day. Some of his achievements of... * AIRBORNE * Ranger * Recruiter * Drill Sergeant * Expert Combat Medic * Expert Combat Infantry Breaking into SFW Rahab would make an impact on the wrestling world. After wrestling in various promotions across America such as Ring of Honor and International Wrestling Cartel he would get an chance to join SFW by defeated Bruce "The Deuce" Maxwell an tryout match. However he would be on an losing streak until J.D. Bause would hold an Bistro in which was an lame duck attempt at reviving the Tag Team Division, he would find an equal and partner in Christopher Powell and together, would become Impetuous Disaster taking on and defeating The Franchise and The Truth collectively known as The True Franchise. ID vs. KB The hottest Tag Team feud around at the time in SFW would go from September 2007 to January 2008. In the weeks leading up to City of Kings IV, iD and TKB would promo against one another, interfere in one anothers matches and promos. When the event finally came, using backstage politics and School Boy, Big Smooth Sonny would pin Rahab to capture the vacant SFW World Tag Team Championship. However during the following months, The Don would use backstage politics to avoid Championship Defenses and eventually move to the Main Event at Exodus 2007 along with Steel, Tommy Polo and the (at the time) SFW US Brute Championship, Jim Rourke. During this match, Steel would win the SFW World Championship. However early in the night, the team of HaleTim, "The Jester of SFW" Harlequin and Tiny Tim Brown wold face in an triple threat handicap tag team match against Impetuous Disaster and Smooth Sonny with no titles on the line. By using the tandem finisher of The Knockaround Boyz, iD would steal the win. The next night, they would again beat TKB in an brutal Street Fight Match with no titles on the line however. As Awakening approached, due to lack of interest by both The Knockaround Boyz and fans, Steel and Polo would invite ID and TKB to the main event. Steel would retain his SFW World Championship, as iD would steal the SFW Tag Team Championships with the aid of Christopher Powell new submission finisher. The next night on Underground, the former Tag Team Champions would submit Rahab to earn an return title shot, however due to once again an lack of interested by TKB, they would not be on the PPV and would retire from SFW. As SFW Tag Team Champions During this time, Rahab would attempt to help another E-Fed known as Wrestling X Federation however, his attempts earned him an suspension until the Underground/Carnage AFTER One Night of Glory 2008. Prior, Rahab and Tommy Polo would engage in an series of promo feuding which was not only looked down upon by others, but completely ignored as well. Rahab QUITS the SFW After taking as much as he could from the The Corp at Supreme Federation Wrestling, Derek "Rahab" Wellings has QUIT the SFW. He has take his half of the SFW Tag Team Championships and left for greener pastures known as Pro Wrestling Council, specifically Ultimate Wrestling Association. His wife Michelle Wellings of 18 years has joined his side, and followed him to greener pastures. Life after SFW and the Pro Wrestling Council Since leaving SFW, Derek and Michelle have both been working closely with Alexia Valentine and the Pro Wrestling Council. He heard about Busted Quad Wrestling Alliance, however the owners of BQWA feel PWC to be a threat and chose to waste his time instead of honoring him. However his efforts would not go unnoticed as a road agent of Enigmar Wrestling would notice him and give him a chance to prove his stuff. After only ONE appearance, he earned a contract as is now signed to Ultimate Wrestling Association and Enigmar Wrestling. Enigmar Wrestling During his introduction, Ace Cannon, Sonny Williams, D.C., Alejandro Rodriguez, the last champions of MWE forced their into his introduction. Not taking crap from civilians, he reacted however MWE would over come him and he would be forced to break contact. The war with MWE is just beginning. His war would continue with MWE would be one sided as Derek and Michelle constantly would job out to MWEs' alumni talent. Several times throughout the tenure, Derek would be jobbed out for no reason except the MWE had all the backstage pull possible or his partner in his tag team matches, his opponent would not role play. As Star Struck approached and a second show loomed to come to Enigmar Wreswtling, Apocalyptic Pro Wrestling Championship owner and Micheal Scott (the owner of EW) would go into talks about combing. At Star Struck (EWs biggest and final Pay Per View) Derek would lose once more, and quit completely as he didn't hype his matches despite Mr. Scotts best efforts and promises to push him, Derek and many other talent could not be swayed into returning. Apocalyptic Enigmar Wrestling would close it's doors after three months of operation. E Wrestling Community While recruiting affiliates for Pro Wrestling Council, having nothing better to do, both Derek Wellings and Alexia Valentine gave EWC a current affiliate of PWC a try. Derek's first week was successful as he defeated Agnea in a squash match however he would lose his next match while Alexia won her first match despite not being a wrestler. Both were booked on Night of Champions X, Alexia with Dereks Aid would trade the 24/7 Combat Championship back and forth with Mr. Strange throughout the night, nearly get arrested and killed (at once) but would miraculously compete in his match with Jade Dragon & The Gotham Knight. Unfortunately despite his best efforts again, not only did Derek manage to our role play both his opponents, but he clearly made better content then both. Jade Dragon would pull backstage strings and defeat Derek Wellings after throwing The Gotham Knight out. Derek and Alexia immediately left EWC for good. Life After E-Fedding Derek currently protects Alexia Valentine with Michelle Wellings in Pro Wrestling Council: Ultimate Wrestling Association. Tommy Polo and Derek have continued their feud along with their women Tracie Bottoms (Tommy Polo's GF) and Michelle Wellings getting into the feud as well. Derek is still currently looking for a new place to hone his skills, however the first hint of politics, Derek will continue burning bridges by quitting abruptly. End of Pro Wrestling Council Due to not enough people becoming interested in Pro Wrestling Council, as with many other feds before it, PWC & UWA closed their doors down in February 2009, closing almost 9 months of operation. Tommy Polo, Alexia Valentine, Tracie Bottoms, The Masked Grappler among may other PWC:UWA Super stars disappeared. Derek attempted returning to Northern Championship Wrestling to mediocre success capture the NCW Extreme Championship and NCW National TV Championship at once. However he did not hold those titles long as his former partner and enemy Spike would regain the NCW Extreme Championship and be stripped of the NCW National TV Championship. After being stripped, he would retire from Northern Championship Wrestling. However this story does not end sadly as he was inducted into the NCW Hall of Fame on April 26, 2009. Currently Hells' Xtreme Championship wrestling has made him and Michelle an offer and they are currently employed in HXW. However after his first match, Derek & Michelle quit due to backstage problems with management and how once again politicking is the way you win in HXC. Retired... again Once more Derek and Michelle sit on the sidelines enjoying life after fedding. They currently frequent NWA however after several arguments with management over his student Calypso both him, his wife and Calypso permanently left NWA days before a pay per view was to air. After a few weeks, at the behest of his student Calypso and his wife Michelle as well as his enemy Tommy Polo, Derek decided to make a return to NCW. Northern Championship Wrestling Round 3 After the behest of his wife, student and enemy, Derek would make his return to NCW. After three matches, all of which he won, Derek would receive what he's waited his ENTIRE life for: A World Heavyweight Championship shot. At NCW Terror 2009, The Fixxer (Champion) and Derek would engage one another in a Colossal Cage, despite the beating he took at his enemies hand, Derek would land the Army Strong, and three seconds later win the NCW World Heavyweight Championship. After three long years, and many MANY feds that made him believe he was too old or too inexperienced or just flat out unworthy, Derek would win his FIRST World Heavyweight Championship, bringing a tear to his eye. He would defeat The Fixxer in a rematch along with Yosi "The Smark Boy" Hait and Black Wofl, however Judas Dathans would defeat him at World Tour Scotland. In World Tour: Germany, he would get his rematch against Judas Dathans, but also face off against RAIN and his so-called partner, "The Living Legend" Mr. Torkkeli, a man he's never faced, the man who disbanded the Death Row Posse, his true home. After losing the title twice to his friend, before Derek would go to North American Championship from his long time enemy Yosi "The Smark Boy" Hait and hold it until he retired an undefeated champion. Despite his fierce loyalty, he would get buried by the promotion he gave everything to. After this, the owner would sell the fed and give it an unknown, an unknown that wanted to destroy NCW and successfully did so. After a short time, G Fed Wrestling would also close its doors and the end of NCW ended without Derek Wellings. Extreme Wrestling Corporation After three years of retirement, Derek Wellings would lurk from fed to fed. Nothing caught his eye except for Extreme Wrestling Corporation. Even though it was dark, after his unceremonious dismissal from NCW, Derek wanted to end his career on a high note. His patience paid off, EWC would open her doors again and Derek was the first man to sign up. Eventually, within a month, EWC would be back in action and in two months, everything came back to full speed. Currently, Derek and John Jones are feuding and fighting, last time they met up, Derek would lose a Table Match to him. After defeating John Jones in a one on one match and putting him through two tables, Derek saw the Main Event scene where he'd face off Joey Orsome first but would be unsuccessful and be met with the same results as he would be defeated by Jay Cee. After which, Element X made themselves known and would destroy Derek at Brawl and on Rampage and cost him a six way ladder match to crown a new EWC International Champion. Anger Management would help even the odds helping him defeat Elemental X, later the Airborne Ranger would pin all three members of Element X in singles matches. The following Monday Night Brawl after losing in the Main Event of Rumble in the Bronx '13, Derek & Jaden "Xplode" Hunter would defeat Anger Management in the Main Event to win the EWC Tag Team Titles. EWC would go into hiatus in late October of 2013 and once more Derek would drift around from promotion to promotion. He would help Jessica Silva's All Star Wrestling but leave after the first Pay Per View. He was invited to one of the many Hardcore Championship Wrestling but the event would close in only 4 shows. However after persistent calls to Danny Mac, Extreme Wrestling Corporation would reopen its doors. Upon returning to EWC, Derek would face Charlie Feigel once more along with Damien Kingston in the returning main event. Despite a rough beginning, Derek would join forces with Floyd "Sheriff" Shooter as "Brothers In Law" and at StrangleMania X, Floyd would capture the EWC United States Championship while Derek would face off against Shadow Man in a Chamber of Horrors match and both would win the Hardcore Championship when Derek speared Shadow Man through the cage and onto the floor. The referees would rule both men hit the ground at the same time, and both won the match making them the co holders of the Hardcore Championship. Three months after winning the EWC Hardcore Championship, Derek would only defend the title on pay per view while Shadow Man defended the title on Friday Night Rampage. At Night of Champions of the same year, Gabreal Martin would Challenge Derek Wellings for the Hardcore Championship, what was at one point a glass match, Derek would reveal that night it was changed to a 2/3 Falls Glass Table match. Despite server injuries, Derek would defeat Gabreal despite outside interference from Project: Chaos. A week later, Derek would nearly kill himself attempting to end Shadow Man's Career in a Ladder Match on Brawl to determine the EWC Hardcore Champion. After a year of recovery and surgery, with a lot of physical rehabilitation, Derek Wellings made a return on the FSW show before Stranglemania XI and defeated Johnny Bonecrusher to become the #1 contender to the FSW Championship. During a vicious Taipei match with Atlas, Derek Wellings would win his first Tier 1 championship, the FSW Championship, in almost 6 years. Three months later, with consistent pressure from JBC, Derek would defend the title against him and lose but would immediately leave FSW for Rampage. Once on Rampage, Derek went after Griffin Hawkins and his TV Championship. However, Griffin Hawkins would defeat Derek even with an alliance with Luke Wolfe and his faction. Once Griffin Hawkins won the US title, Derek Wellings would find that Jaden "Xplode" Hunter had completely corrupted EWC to its very core. The special snowflake would give Derek the last match of Xplode's match on Brawl, however Derek would get himself fired on intention with extremely painful words directed at Xplode. Being the company man he is, Derek showed up and laid down for the ego of the special snowflake. Once more, a company Derek would give EVERYTHING to would just destroy him and what legacy he built there. No longer was Extreme Wrestling Corporation the ideal place to work, it's just become as political as every other place. Independent Scene As of 9/24/17, Derek Wellings has emerged from obscurity and returned to the independent scene. His old rival, "The Hardkore Ikon" Charlie Feigel has sent him a contract to Asylum Underground Wrestling. He would sign this contract. However Derek would leave, after trying a few other places, Derek would eventually win his first World Championship since 2012 at New Blood Wrestling when he defeated Corey Bull in a Yokai Lumberjack at Night of the Yokai 2018. Most promotions he's joined since leave EWC have shut down, despite his strong presence and showings. Finishers *''Army Strong'' (One Shoulder Powerbomb/Running One Shoulder Powerbomb) *''AIT (Advanced Individual Training)'' (Double Power Bomb into an F-5) Tag Team Finisher *''Massacre-Rana'' (Doomsday Device Set-up with an Hurricarana instead of an Lariat) Signature Moves * The Dragon Kick (Double Roundhouse Kick) * Basic Training (Powerslam/Scoop Slam into Reverse DDT) * Doomsday Device (Tag Teams Only) * Total Elimination (Spinning Roundhouse kick, with partner tripping, Tag Team Only) * Alligator/Camal Clutch/Boston Crab Combo (Tag Team Only) Common Moves * Spear * Splash * Bulldog * Toe Kick * Big Boot * Hip Toss * Eye Rake * Superplex * Chokeslam * Drop Kick * Chokeslam * Powerbomb * Powerslam * School Boy * Elbow Drop * Cross Body * Scoop Slam * Lungblower * Samoan Drop * Clothesline * Full Nelson * Half Nelson * Diving Spear * Torture Rack * Full Nelson Slam * Half Nelson Slam * Flying Crossbody * Corner Power Bomb * German Suplex Pin * Over Head Punches * Gutwrench Powerbomb * Inverted Atomic Drop * Spring Board Dropkick * Flying Shoulder Tackle * Ric Flair/Knife Edge Chops * Airplane Spin (3-4 Rotations) * Overhead Belly to Back Suplex * Single/Multiple German Suplex * Overhead Belly to Belly Suplex * Single/Multiple Vertical Suplex * Code Breaker (Reverse Lungblower) * The Perfectplex (Fishermans' Suplex) Wrestling Championship/Titles * SFW Tag Team of the Year Award 2007 - With Christopher Powell as Impetuous Disaster. * SFW Finisher of the Year Award 2007 - Shared With Christopher Powell - The Massacre-rana * SFW Feud of the Year 2007 Runner Up - With Christopher Powell against The Knockaround Boyz * Northern Championship Wrestling Extreme Championship - Defeated Cy Marshall Law on March 26, 2009 * Northern Championship Wrestling National TV Championship - Defeated "X-Rated" Hunter Cody April 4, 2009 * Northern Championship Wrestling Hall of Fame 2009 (April 26, 2009) * 1x SFW Tag Team Championships with Christopher Powell (as Impetuous Disaster defeating The Knockaround Boyz at Awakening 2007 * 4x Northern Championship Wrestling National Tag Team Championship with "The Icon" Mr. Torkkeli x3 on January 6, 2008, January 16, 2008, & August 16 2009 and with Spike x1 March 13, 2008 * 1x MWE World World Tag Team Championship with The Masked Grappler defeating Gus and Murfish in a MWE World Tag Team Championship Battle Royal. * 1x EW World Tag Team Championship with Tommy Polo under the disguise of The Masked Grappler * 1x EW World Internet Champion defeating Grand Mystique and Sonny Williams in a First Blood Three Way Dance. * 2x Northern Championship Wrestling World Heavyweight Championship - Defeated The Fixxer September 6, 2009, defeated Yosi Hait * 1x Northern Championship Wrestling North American Championship - Defeated Yosi Hait October 9, 2009 * 1x EWC Tag Team Championship w/ Jaden "Xplode" Hunter - Defeated Anger Management on September 29, 2013 * 1x EWC Hardcore Championship w/ Shadow Man - Both won the match by escaping the cage. March 29, 201t * 1x Future Stars of Wrestling Champion - Defeated Atlas at StrangleMania XI. * 1x EWC 24/7 Combat Championship - June 2016 Champion * 1x All Star Wrestling Heavyweight Championship - Defeated Farooq. * 1x New Blood Wrestling World Championship - Defeated Corey Bull on October 21, 2018 until promotion ceased operations on November 12, 2018. Wrestling Facts * Although J.D. Bause advanced in Octobers' SFW World Heavyweight Championship Tournament, Rahab never lost. He was never pinned, submitted, counted out or thrown out. Yet despite these facts, J.D. Bause would advance in the tournament. * He trained in the ROH Wrestling School with Jason Verve and Jimmy Star. * He loves local (undiscovered) bands. * He often calls people by either their legal first name or an different name. * He has never called Christopher Powell by any other name but Christopher. * Derek Wellings has been an wrestling fan since the late seventies, he watched local and WWF programming in the barracks. * Has strong feelings of anger toward Anthony Gumia aka Steel of SFW because of his attitude towards him after his departure, destruction of Fusion City Wrestling & SFW, and constant harassing of PWC. * Derek's best friend in wrestling is "Big Daddy" Chris Defoe, however BDC does NOT return similar feelings. * Is a bronie, favorite being Rainbow Dash. * Was never defeated for the SFW World Tag Team, EWC World Tag Team, MWE World Tag Team, EW World Tag Team or NBW World Championships. Interesting Facts * He has on his right shoulder tattoos that say "AIRBORNE RANGER" with an screaming eagle. These would signify his successful accomplishment of becoming an Airborne Ranger * He has an bullet would scar on his right buttocks from an accidental discharge of friendly fire. * He has an two surgical scars on his shoulders, one from an shrapnel blast from an RPG, the other of an bullet wound. * He enjoys all kinds of music and doesn't drink as heavy as one would think in his more recent promos. * He is a widower. * Rahab has NEVER lost his half of the SFW Tag Team Championships and has opted to take it, instead of return to spite "Mr. SFW" Steel, until he humbles himself. * Derek has returned the SFW Tag Team Championship he held to Christopher out of respect for Powell, Dragon and everyone NOT named Steel in SFW. * Although Calypso claims she was trained The Masked Grappler and Tommy Polo, Derek Wellings was her wrestling trainer and teacher, they improved on her skills. * Derek is sometimes called "The Angel of Death" as many feds close when he joins or leaves. Themes *To The Edge by Lacuna Coil *Submerged by Ayris *Welcome Home by Coheed & Cambria *Any Means Necessary by Hammerfall *The War is Over by Trust Company *This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage *Scum of the Earth by Rob Zombie (When in Blacklist) *Strike Back by The Kira Justice (in America, by Back On in Japan) Category:Wrestlers